Time to Fly
by Tiny Wolverine
Summary: Byefic Number One: Dedicated to my fellow forumers. A oneshot based on my view of the song 'Moving' by the Secret Garden, using different scenes that represent or show something to do with freedom. Rated in case. Implied Lightis, Zight, Steltis.


**Time to Fly  
**_**oneshot inspired by the song 'Moving' by the Secret Garden  
by Dawn**_

**Don't ask me why, but this song reminds me of when Vanille was on the cliff edge looking over the place, Lightning running through the plains, Noctis meeting the soldiers, coming out the car to stare at the road... come to think of it, it reminds me of Squall and Rinoa dancing as well. Anyway, my point is, it reminds me pretty much of freedom.**

**Anyways, I just thought it'll be fun to write something like this as part of my 'goodbye trific', or 'byefic' (I'll be writing three to four oneshots as a goodbye kinda thing, so enjoy them!). I'll be back to write my fics in about... three, four months? Depends. I mean, I'll still be on to read what you guys wrote and everything, and I'll still chat with everyone on the forums. **

**This oneshot is a mixture of different scenes, and I'll like it if everyone would listen to the song it's inspired by. It's pretty awesome. If someone could make a video out of it, I'll definitely watch it! XD**

**And here we go! Leave reviews.

* * *

**

**Time to Fly  
**_**'byefic' number one**_

Dozens of animals ran through the valley below, beorwolves, dire wolves, wild chocobos, all of them heading for the new land. Their paws and claws kicked up dust, sending clouds of it high up, heading for the sky... and then settling back down on the ground only to be kicked up all over again, as if it was a little dance. The ground rumbled slightly under the force of their labour, but their need drove them to the point of exhaustion and past it. Their need to survive, to be free.

Pulse was one of the most beautiful places to the eye. Wild, free... what more could anyone want?

Oerba dia Vanille observed this from the cliff edge, her wild red curls blowing around her face despite being held back by rubber bands, knowing the answer. _Nothing_. No one could ask for more than this. Freedom was the best thing anyone would ever come across, although it was best shared with friends.

She stood, watching the sun move to settle over the horizon, its warm golden light causing her skin to glow in a beautifully mysterious way. Her emerald eyes sparkled as the big star shone on her, reflecting more than just plain happiness. She was absolutely _elated. _

The wind played with her hair, causing part of it to flop over her eye. She raised a hand, partially to block the light from her eyes, partially to brush the annoying strands from her face. She paused when the last of the animals disappeared down the corner, and smiled.

The last of the dust settled on the ground once more, half-obscuring the tracks of the wild ones, waiting for the next herd to run through them so they would dance and play once more. It was only a matter of time.

Whirling, Vanille skipped down the path, humming a happy tune, to watch the creatures _live._

_--_

The cliff walls were intimidating, and rightly so. They gave one the impression that they were going to close on him or her, and it had wonderful hiding places for monsters that are hungry and want to kill to survive. Despite all that, Lightning thought that the cliffs were beautiful, because they represented her life: stuffy places, no place to breathe, and then... freedom. Open plains, an occasional obstacle to overcome, but still, wonderful freedom.

Lightning jogged down the path, keeping a steady pace, her aqua eyes wandering around, taking in everything. One hand was kept near her gun-blade in case she needed to draw it quickly. Fortunately, her reflexes were very good.

No monster jumped at her as she neared the end of the valley. Pausing to catch her breath, she gazed ahead of her, her enhanced eyesight taking in every detail, the friendly creatures grazing quietly, the hideous monsters stalking their prey as they moved around peacefully, grass, grass, a shrub, more grass... and grass.

But most of all, as Lightning straightened and breathed in deeply, was the smell of the air. It was fresh, so wonderfully clean that it stung her nostrils slightly. It had a curious, earthy smell of dew and other wonders, tinged slightly with the stink of the animals, but to Lightning, it was the best thing she had ever scented.

Almost smiling, the Commander moved forward into her freedom, feeling happier than she had felt in ages.

Although there were monsters ahead, she wasn't daunted. After all, what was freedom without a price?

--

The tree branches were woven so closely together than the sunlight could not penetrate their thickness, except in a few places where the light won their battle. It should be pitch black and no one should be able to see their hand right in front of their faces. But still, Vanille could see.

The light came from the animals, the trees, and every other living thing in this forest. Vanille skipped along the path, humming, not bothering to check if the monsters were getting ready to jump at her. She knew that it would be highly unlikely that they would. However, her friends would've chastised her for not paying better attention to her surroundings.

The young woman leaped lightly over a log, and continued her way down, not even out of breath. Her skirt swished with her movements, and her eyes were bright and sparkly.

She was going to meet her friends soon! She couldn't wait for their journey to start.

People need to fight for their freedom, and the l'Cie were no special case. They _must_ fight to protect what was right, and to protect their Crystals. But most of all, they will fight to protect themselves and their race.

Vanille paused at the fork ahead of her, and looked left and right, then went left. Left was lucky, she always said. Besides, if she came out the wrong place, she just needed to turn around and keep going.

The sweet-looking woman finished her song, and started to hum another one.

Slowing slightly at a patch of sunlight, Vanille turned her face to the sky, and her lips twisted into a stunning smile. _Being free is the best feeling ever._

--

It was quiet in the throne room, silent but for the steady rush of air as the Prince seated upon the throne breathed quietly. In the silence, the sound was as loud as if it was a shout. One couldn't hear the sound of fighting outside, but it was there.

Noctis sat there, one leg crossed over the other, his eyes closed and his cheek resting on the palm of his fair hand. He breathed steadily, not seeming to care about the battle that raged outside his home. All he needed, right now, was to relax and think about what he wanted.

Freedom.

He wanted his country to be free of the wars that suffocated them all, for peace to reign as long as his bloodline lived. He knew that it was a long shot, but he believed he could make it happen. He hoped... no, he _knew_ it would happen, even if he died doing so.

There was nothing this Prince wouldn't do for his people.

If Etro willed it...

He would do anything for their freedom.

--

The light of the moon shone down on the city, illuminating everything with its silvery glow. The broken street lamps, the destruction... everything seemed as though it was a dream.

Stella stood there, an angel in the night, the wind playing with her blond hair, caressing her face and blowing it back. Although it was peaceful around her, and her posture was relaxed, an inner battle raged within her.

Should she kill the Prince? _Could _she kill him? He was strong, stronger than her. And his magic was far more potent than hers. It was her father's fault, telling her she could not learn how to protect herself except with a few simple moves and spells. He was always saying that princesses were not supposed to fight. And, like a fool, she believed him.

But how was he supposed to know that a war would soon descend on them all?

Tenebrae was terrified that their freedom would be taken from them by the 'tyrannical Prince Noctis', who was ruthless and terrible. But Stella knew better; he was just a normal, shy boy who had to cover up his shyness with arrogance, for what use was a shy Prince to his country?

Having talked to him before, Stella knew that the last few times he let her go because he didn't kill women. _But next time_, he'd promised in a slightly curt tone, _I would have to kill you to end this. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. So please, stay out of my way. I don't want to hurt you._

She was afraid... but she was ready to go.

_Those who see the light know that their time is coming. It may rush on them like a speeding train, or it might stalk them, taking its time to kill them off slowly._

Stella hoped that it was the former. That way, she'll reach her own freedom faster.

--

Down the path, past the twisted, wizened tree trunks, past the waterfall that fell from the heavens, past the beautiful flowers, cheeky creepers, elegant ferns and all things natural, Lightning walked. Birds chirped from the trees around her, and tiny mammals ran to their homes when she came one step too close. Sunlight shone down on the strawberry-haired warrior, turning the strands of her stunning pink hair gold. Her ice-blue eyes were fixed on the patch of sky ahead, where she knew she could see... who she wanted to see.

Her thoughts fixed themselves on them, automatically running through all the memories she had of them. Tears sprang into her eyes, but she forced them away. After all she had done, she would not cry. She could not.

Held prisoner by her own memories, Lightning believed that it was impossible to move on despite every word of encouragement her friends said to her. _They didn't know. _They just didn't understand... but... _they_ would've, the both of them.

Noctis. Zack.

She stopped under the patch of sky and turned her face upwards. The light was faceted by the tears that stubbornly refused to leave her eyes. Through them, she saw their faces, one serious, a little confused (she found that unbearably adorable about him, although she said nothing of the kind to him, knowing he'd blush... but maybe she should've, just to see his reaction?), and the other happy, his ever-smiling lips pulled into a cheeky grin.

What was it that had drawn her to these two?

One, his desire for peace and his quiet steadiness, knowing she can trust him with anything. The other, the freedom and cheeriness he seemed to exude just by standing next to her, and the fact that he can make her laugh.

Yes, that was exactly it.

_The future belongs not to those who wait..._

_I'll have to change it for the better. That was what they both wanted... that is what I'll do. _She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to seep down her cheeks. _I'll do it for you both._

--

He strode to the door, blending into the darkness. His clothes and hair blew around his slender frame slightly although there was no breeze.

Noctis walked out the door, and immediately saw the army of soldiers and his dead men, lying with bullets through their armour. _So I have lost an enter team of men. I don't know how much innocent blood is on my hands now. _

He paused and his eyes lingered on one of his men, one of his best. _What is Tenebrae feeding their soldiers?_

He moved to step at the top of the stairs, his face carefully stoic as all eyes turned to him.

The soldiers shifted, and he caught waves of fear from them. He didn't allow himself to smile. He turned his head, mentally counting how many more men he would have to kill for his goal...

He stopped himself. It was no use trying to remember each and every face.

The only thing that mattered was his goal. _Think about it, Noctis. Just the goal, peace, freedom everywhere. That is the only thing that matters. Right?_

It's too late to change his mind now.

Slowly, he moved down.

Bullets were shot at him, but with his telekinetic powers he kept them at bay. His dark eyes flickered red, then simmered into a furious blue. He held himself back. _There would be time, Noctis._

At last he reached the little platform that led down the next flight of stairs. Noctis paused, and raised his right hand.

Immediately, falchions, longswords, flamberges, broadswords, scimitars and various other swords appeared around him, each pointing out at the army. With a flicker of his thoughts, the swords began to whirl around him. His clothes and hair moved with the wind caused by the swords.

Suddenly, he reached out with his right hand and grabbed his favourite sword, _Somnus_, and pulled it out of the circle. His eyes glowed a blood-lusting red, and the soldiers knew that the Prince would stop at nothing to gain freedom for his country and his people.

For a second, they wondered if it would be a bad thing if they were to live under his rule.

Then, the leopard pounced.

--

Scenery flashed by, of the sun-baked earth, of the sky, of the deserted desert around them, the phone lines all cut down, broken because of the war.

Noctis watched all this without really seeing it. His thoughts were far away, with another person. His lips almost curved into a smile as he thought of that person. She was... amazing. That was the only word he could think of that summed her up. If there was any better word, she would be it.

Bradley drew the car to a stop at the end of the road that wasn't surrounded by water, and Laris got out first, his shotgun resting on his shoulder as per usual. Noctis came out after him, having only shaken his thoughts free of her. He shut the door, and gazed ahead of them, at the road that led him to her...

_Soon, my love. Soon._

_--  
_

_~Everyone has wings; you just need to learn how to use them~_

* * *

**And Byefic number one is done!!**

**=D **

**I'm going to miss you guys... **

**Haha, I'll be back before you know it!**

**Review please!**

**Playlist: **

**_Moving_ - Secret Garden  
_Elan - _Secret Garden  
_The Promise -_Secret Garden**

**By the way, no I don't usually listen to instrumental songs, but these songs bring back good memories... :)  
**


End file.
